1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a loudspeaker enclosure system having detachable wireless headphones and a control method thereof.
2. Related Art
Loudspeaker enclosures and wireless headphones have been widely used by people at present. A loudspeaker enclosure is generally arranged with an audio input interface for data cables to be plugged in; when the loudspeaker enclosure is used, the audio input interface and an audio source output apparatus are connected through the data cable to receive audio signals to play music with loudspeakers. The wireless headphones may receive wireless audio signals from the audio source output apparatus with a wireless receiving module to play music with a wireless headphone speaker.
When the foregoing loudspeaker enclosure is used, only a data cable can be used to receive audio signals from the audio source output apparatus, that is, only wired audio input manner can be used for music listening, while a wireless audio input manner cannot be used for music listening. Also, the loudspeaker enclosure is not portable for music playing and inconvenient to use, while the foregoing wireless headphones can only be used for a single person to listen to music and cannot be used to share music with others.